For Good
by XxSutekiDaNexX
Summary: My third SoRiku fanfic. I hope you all like it!


'Just look at him...He is all of the things that I'm not..Innocent, sweet, naive..Sora is the light while I am the darkness. He's rubbing off on me now, it seems..I'm not the same person I was before.' Riku thought silently, his blue green hues dark with thought. He was sitting on the beach with the brunette he had just been thinking of, watching him from the corner of his eyes.

_/I'm limited_  
_Just look at me - I'm limited_  
_And just look at you_  
_You can do all I couldn't do_  
_So now it's up to you_  
_For both of us_  
_Now it's up to you/_

In a way Sora seemed so happy it was if he were smiling not just for himself but for Riku as well.  
"Riku?" Sora's voice brought him crashing back to earth, voice warm and full of concern. He must have worried the brunette by zoning out so suddenly, looking to the blue eyes that settled on him. Those eyes were one of the many things he had fallen in love with, they had softened his own cold eyes.  
"Sorry, Sora. guess I zoned out." Riku chuckled, a smile pulling at his own lips.

_/I've heard it said_  
_That people come into our lives for a reason_  
_Bringing something we must learn_  
_And we are led_  
_To those who help us most to grow_  
_If we let them_  
_And we help them in return/_

"What were you thinking about..? You always keep your thoughts to yourself..You could talk to me, ya know." Sora said with a slight pout in his tone, crossing his arms. Usually Riku wouldn't even humor such behavior but since knowing Sora that had changed. That was how much of an effect the boy had on him..As much as he didn't like to admit it Sora had changed him, made him a better person.  
'Could I really..become light myself? When I look into those eyes..I think maybe I can.' Riku thought before moving a hand to gently grip Sora's chin, getting a little satisfaction at how a blush graced Sora's cheeks.  
"You don't need to pout.." Riku said, slowly beginning to lean in.

_/Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_  
_But I know I'm who I am today_  
_Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good/_

"You..you can't shut me up just by k-kissing me, baka!" Sora squeaked before he felt the familiar warmth of the older boys lips on his, a groan of want and defeat escaping his lips. Riku loved the sound of Sora's voice and sounds, his heart skipping a beat as his lips moved with the younger boys. Yes, Sora had changed him in so many ways..He had been saved from the darkness by the same knucklehead that he had teased all the years of growing up with him..Though truly Riku knew he was the knucklehead because he had thought he was alone all those years when Sora had always been there.  
"I love you.." Riku whispered against Sora's soft lips.

_/It well may be_  
_That we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me_  
_Is made of what I learned from you/_

"I love you too.." Sora responded softly, breathing coming in soft pants for a moment before he kissed Riku deeper and entangled his hands in the older boys long silver hair. This love..it had lowered his guard and turned him into what he was today..He had never imagined sharing this feeling with anyone, this personal contact. Now he couldn't imagine himself without it. How had Sora done all this to him..? Given him this gift of love? Riku kissed him more lovingly, hands moving to rest on the brunettes soft flushed cheeks. He wanted Sora to feel all the love that he held in his heart, silently trying to convey his gratefulness and love.

_/You'll be with me_  
_Like a hand print on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_  
_In a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you/_

"I'm still not gonna give up on asking you what you are thinking.." Sora mumbled as he was forced to lay down on the warm sand of the beach, azure hues glazed. Seeing Sora like this reminded Riku of all the arguments he had with the brunette in the past and all of them had ended with Riku pinning the younger like this but it was not in this loving way. He loved to see him like this..The way that only he got to see..Gently he kissed along Sora's jawline, neck, down to his collarbone. Sora gasped before letting out a gentle moan, closing his eyes.  
'Thank you...Thank you for not giving up on me Sora...You have given me a reason to change..to become a better person'  
"Can it, baka..I know you won't give up. You are as stubborn as a mule.." Riku growled half heartedly, glancing up at Sora.

_/I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_  
_I ask forgiveness_  
_For the things I've done you blame me for/_

"You know..for someone so scary looking you are a big teddy bear.." Sora said teasingly, eyes looking down to Riku who kissed his collarbone once again, making Sora let out another moan.  
"Look whose talking...I have you right in the palm of my hand. But I owe you a lot. You..you were the only one who has never given up on me." Riku said, a blush now coloring his own cheeks.

/But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore/

"That's all in the past, Riku. I don't care what anyone thinks or says.I know that you are good and you always have been! We all mess up sometimes and that is no reason to give up on anyone! Especially not you...Anou...I always have loved you.." Sora said with such conviction that it made the silver haired male freeze, blue green hues wide. There it was..That kindness that he so deeply loved yet it still surprised him when Sora said these things.

_/Who can say if I've been_  
_Changed for the better?_  
_I do believe I have been_  
_Changed for the better/_

Suddenly Riku found himself being forced to the sand on his back, breath hitching as he realized Sora was now ontop of him. He was grinning that same smile that could light up a room, obviously proud he had sucessfully pinned Riku.  
"You let your guard down..I win..But Riku, you really don't give yourself enough credit. It wasn't just me who brought you back from the darkness..You helped yourself too and you changed yourself. I love you..for you no matter what you do or who you become." Sora said, kissing Riku on the lips before kissing his neck next. Yes...the knucklehead spoke the truth as always. He always knew just what to say.

_/Because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good/_

"Just shut up and kiss me...my baka.." Riku said, his body tensing to the kissing as his hands ran through the brunettes spiky hair. His eyes had small tears brimming in them but a smile was on his face. These were tears of joy.  
'I am going to spend every moment of my life showing you my love, my thankfulness..I love you Sora..You have changed me for good'


End file.
